Vastra vs Vector
Vastra vs Vector is Peep4Life's one hundred and fourth DBX! Description Season 7 Episode 14! Doctor Who vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Green, reptilian detectives meet to determine which is better: the Silurian or the Crocodile... '' Intro '''NO RULES' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Fight Team Chaotix had become wanted individuals. The task had fallen to Madame Vastra to locate and terminate Vector the Crocodile and Espio the Chameleon after she had already slain Charmy. She had stalked her prey into a nearby riverside, and unsheathed her katana. "Vector! Espio! I must strongly suggest you stand down." "And you are?" Espio demanded, preparing for a fight. But Vector placed a large hand on his friend's shoulder. "Stay put, Espio I'll deal with her. You should get going with our client's mission." Espio nodded in understanding and rushed ahead. Vector turned himself towards Vastra and bumped his fists together. "Bring it on!" Here we go! Anticipating the very physical opening, Vastra attempted to block Vector with her sword. Vector beat against it, challenging her guard through sheer strength alone. Vastra responded with a slash at Vector, but the large crocodile was somewhat agile for his size, ducking underneath the slash and slamming his tail into Vastra's leg. The Silurian buckled and collapsed to one knee as Vector used a sound wave from his mouth to blast Vastra into a nearby boat. Vastra recovered quickly and lashed out with her tongue, trying to attack Vector from afar, but Vector was having none of it, and he pulled her in by her tongue. Once Vector pulled her close enough, he slammed her into the ground with his tail and attempted a combination of bites, which Vastra swiftly evaded. She then grabbed the standard laser of the Silurians and fired from the disc of it three charges of energy. They all hit, stunning Vector and allowing her to get some slashes in with her sword. She hit a swift succession of three hits before kicking Vector back a few feet. Vastra tried again to use her tongue as a weapon but Vector ducked and slid at her feet. He almost tackled her but she jumped over him and let him crash helplessly into the river. Vector swam around the water, trying to find out when would be the ideal time to attack. Vastra rushed his decision by firing the charge from her weapon into the water. It zapped Vector and forced him to reemerge from the depths. He was welcomed by a strike from the katana and he fell in a clumsy heap. But he refused to give up! He circled Vastra and let out a large sound wave which blasted Vastra down the path. Following, Vector delivered some punches and kicks, overpowering the Silurian. Vastra played defensively for a while, repelling a tail slam with her sword. She slashed back at Vector but the crocodile was too strong to be stopped and he slammed into her with all of his body weight. Vastra tried to clear her mind, and take the battle with a more tactical approach. She tapped into her telepathy and began reading Vector's intentions. She pulled her left leg up to dodge Vector's kick and ducked at the exact moment of Vector's bite attempt. She then used her tongue to trip Vector, also releasing some venom into his body. Vector clutched at his leg, leaving him open to a direct kick to the jaw. The crocodile stood back up, struggling with his toxic filled leg. He fired more sound waves, which Vastra tried to resist, planting her sword down into the ground. Futile. She was lifted by the sheer force of the waves and sent crashing spine first into nearby tree. She struggled to stand- she came to realise after a few painful seconds that she couldn't ''stand. Desperately, she grabbed her gun. She aimed it as Vector ran in. She allowed him to get closer, before firing rapidly at him. Vector ducked out of the way, dodging them as they came. He leaped in with his fangs ready, and Vastra tried a very desperate move. She lashed out with her tongue again, catching Vector on the neck. The added poison forced Vector to slump unconscious. Vastra then fired a charge into Vector's head, finishing him and her mission. That was two down, only one remained... '''DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Madame Vastra! Category:Peep4Life Category:Animal vs. Creature Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Reptile themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Weapon vs Weaponless themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs